criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Light Extinguished
The Light Extinguished is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh case of Stonemoor and the ninety-seventh overall. It is featured as the first case set in Swan River. Plot Soon after the Hellhound was arrested for her crimes, the Justice Enforcers headed to Swan River to investigate complaints from the rich and influential of the district. That morning, Helena informed the player and April of a murder that occurred on the shores of Swan River, the river the district was named after. There, they recovered the body of mysterious gentleman Edward Ramell, entangled in a fishing net with strangulation marks around his neck. Alexandre then confirmed that the net was used to strangle Edward before they suspected rich socialite Annelyse Pierce, famed sommelier Myra Jabari and the victim's newly employed butler Sawyer Westbrook. Soon after, the detectives were informed by Alexandre that he had found out that the killer had thrown the victim off the top of the lighthouse after killing him. After April and the player investigated the top of the victim's lighthouse, they found clues to suspect a local fisherman named Milton Jakes and local socialite Melanie Brown before they found out that the killer intended to kill the victim the previous night due to their navigation skills calculating that the victim's body would wash away out into the sea and never be found again. They then found out that the victim was planning to disappear following the plummeting of his popularity due to rumors that Annelyse spread around. In the end, the detectives were able to fish out enough motives and evidence to incriminate Milton as Edward's killer. Milton initially denied the accusations against him, but he then cracked and angrily confessed to the murder. Milton then explained that he was sure that the victim was the one who ruined his daughter's life and reputation. He then explained that his daughter was rising in the high levels of the rich society, her reputation well known and liked. However at a party, she was seduced into getting drunk before she was robbed of her most valuable possessions by a thief, which made her look like the butt of many people's jokes afterwards. After his daughter had killed herself over the guilt, Milton heard rumors that a member of the society had orchestrated the robbery, which led him to believe that Edward did it as his daughter had been robbed at his previous party. This led Milton to confront Edward, strangle him to death with the fishing net and wrap the dead gentleman in it before throwing the corpse off the lighthouse and into the river below. April then told Milton that he shouldn't not believed the rumor before she sent Milton to trial, where Judge South gave the fisherman 25 years in prison for the murder. The detectives then went to interrogate Milton again about the robbery that ruined his daughter's life. Milton then explained that he had written details about his daughter's robbery after she told him about the robbery following the party. They then went to the top of the victim's lighthouse to recover Milton's journal, which they found in his tackle box. They then sent it to Valerie, who revealed that the journal detailed how Milton's daughter, Nicoletta, was robbed of her possessions after she was drunk into a stupor, which allowed the thief to steal her possessions easily without being noticed. They then asked Melanie, Nicoletta's friend and the one who invited her to the party, if she knew where Nicoletta's purse was. After Melanie told them that Nicoletta had lost her purse at the party and if the thief left it behind, they would be able to find it in the remnants of the party. They then investigated the party scene, where they found an empty purse that contained Nicoletta's initials. After they sent it to Fleur, she told them that the thief had spilled a bit of a sleeping elixir with side effects of drowsiness and drunkenness like symptoms. This meant that there was a thief in Swan River that was behind a rumor in Swan River. They then asked Sawyer if he saw anything, where the butler told them that he had saw someone leave so sudden after talking to Nicoletta. Shortly after, the player asked Fleur if she could use her influence in Swan River to discover where the next party was. Meanwhile, politician Daniel Hartmann asked Spencer and the player to help him find his lost engagement ring by the beach so he could propose to the love of his life, Rosalie Walker, the detectives tracked down his engagement ring and returned it to Daniel before he proposed to Rosalie, the latter saying yes before the newly engaged couple shared a kiss. Shortly after, Fleur told the team that she found out that the next party was happening on their own blimp. Chief Flanagan then told them that Daniel had asked him to host a blimp party for the rich and influential in order to spread his potentiality to become Deputy Mayor and the news of his new engagement. Chief Flanagan then told them that they would keep an eye out for the thief that was wandering to steal in Swan River. Summary Victim *'Edward Ramell' (found entangled in a fishing net that washed ashore) Murder Weapon *'Fishing Net' Killer *'Milton Jakes' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks champagne Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect studies navigation Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect studies navigation Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect studies navigation Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect studies navigation Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer studies navigation. *The killer wears gloves. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lighthouse Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Net, Soaked Photo) *Examine Soaked Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Interrogate Annelyse about her friend being murdered. (New Crime Scene: Lighthouse Interior) *Investigate Lighthouse Interior. (Clues: Tray of Dishes, Faded Tag) *Examine Tray of Dishes. (Result: Wine Glasses Print) *Examine Lip Print. (Result: Print Identified; New Suspect: Myra Jabari) *Ask Myra about sampling wines with the victim. *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: S WESTBROOK; New Suspect: Sawyer Westbrook) *Interrogate Sawyer Westbrook about the murder of his latest employer. *Examine Torn Net. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Fishing Net; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Top of Lighthouse. (Clues: Locked Toolbox, Bucket of Champagne, Bloody Paper) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Fisherman's Kit Unlocked; New Suspect: Milton Jakes) *Inform Milton of the murder that occurred. (Attribute: Milton knows knot tying) *Examine Bucket of Champagne. (Result: Hair Pin) *Analyze Hair Pin. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Melanie Brown) *Inform Miss Brown of the murder that occurred. (Attribute: Melanie drinks champagne) *Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies navigation; New Crime Scene: Beach Shores) *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Broken Bottle, Pile of Sand) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Faded Bottle Label) *Examine Faded Bottle Label. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Ask Myra about the smashed wine bottle. (Attribute: Myra studies navigation, drinks champagne and knows knot tying) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Result: Box of Silver Spoons) *Analyze Silver Spoons. (09:00:00) *Confront Mr Westbrook about stealing the victim's silver spoons. (Attribute: Sawyer drinks champagne, studies navigation and knows knot tying) Chapter 3 *Confront Annelyse about spreading rumors about the victim to ruin his reputation. (Attribute: Annelyse drinks champagne and knows knot tying; New Crime Scene: Lighthouse Top Saloon) *Investigate Lighthouse Top Saloon. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Damaged Glass Lamp) *Examine Damaged Glass Lamp. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Fresh Seaweed) *Confront Milton about his seaweed on the victim's lamp. (Attribute: Milton studies navigation and drinks champagne) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Love Declaration) *Analyze Love Declaration. (09:00:00) *Ask Melanie about the victim's declaration of love for her. (Attribute: Melanie studies navigation and knows knot tying) *Investigate Lighthouse Steps. (Clues: Upended Ice Bucket, Victim's Bowtie) *Examine Upended Ice Bucket. (Result: Spool of Rope) *Analyze Spool of Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves) *Examine Victim's Bowtie. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Life of the Party (1/6). (No stars) The Life of the Party (1/6) *Ask Milton Jakes about his daughter's missing possessions. *Investigate Top of Lighthouse. (Clue: Milton's Tackle Box) *Examine Milton's Tackle Box. (Result: Milton's Journal) *Analyze Milton's Journal. (06:00:00) *Ask Melanie if she knows anything about a mysterious thief. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lighthouse Interior. (Clue: Nicoletta's Purse) *Examine Nicoletta's Purse. (Result: Empty Purse) *Analyze Nicoletta's Purse. (03:00:00) *Ask Sawyer if he noticed anything off at the party Nicoletta was robbed. *Ask Fleur if she could find out about the next party being hosted. (Reward: Hair Netting) *Ask Daniel Hartmann what he needs help with. *Investigate Lighthouse Beach. (Clue: Ring Box) *Examine Ring Box. (Result: Inscription Revealed) *Watch Daniel propose to his girlfriend, Rosalie Walker. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Swan River